


Coffee and punches

by Fruitbird15



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau expresses her love with punching, Crushes, Fjord is a hopeless romantic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, The Bjreau's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitbird15/pseuds/Fruitbird15
Summary: Beau tries her best to be a good friend but god, Fjord makes that difficult sometimes.Or, Fjord confesses his feelings. Beau tries to be understanding.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Coffee and punches

"I am completely, hopelessly in love with Caduceus."'

Fjord let his head slump forward onto the table, misery in every line of his body. Across from him, Beau calmly swigged from her coffee.

"Well fuckin' obviously. I'm not blind."

The two were often in the habit of taking drinks together, chatting and joking and making snide remarks. But finally, after days of putting up with Fjord's quiet moping, she'd put her foot down and threatened violence if he didn't spill the beans.

"So what do I _do_ , Beau?"

"Tell him?"

He raised his head slightly to give her a grey look.

"Thanks for that advice. That's very useful."

"That's all I got, man."

Fjord made a fake cough that sounded suspiciously like "Yasha." and Beau frowned.

"Hey man, I'm letting her get her shit together before I even _consider_ opening that can of worms. She's got her own problems, and I think Zuala still weighs on her. But Caduceus? Go for it, man."

"But he's _Caduceus_! My teacher, my mentor! Is that even appropriate? Plus, what if he doesn't feel the same way and it ruins our friendship? How can you go back from "Hey, Caddy! I daydream about you kissing me under the moonlight, are you cool with that?"

Beau snorted. 

"Do you actually imagine that?"

"You have no idea. Half the time we meditate together it's all I can imagine. Like the covers on those godawful books Jester reads."

Beau smirked.

"Sweeping you off your feet?" 

Fjord only sighed, resting his head in his hand with a distant look.

"He's just...so wonderful. Like nothing else. He's calm and wise and gentle and he makes me feel like I don't have to try so hard to be strong. Like I can just...relax with him."

"Honestly, same. He's just a real chill dude. I'm pretty certain everyone in the Nein who likes dudes at least has a little crush on him. Hell, if I wasn't a lesbian, I probably would. He's got this real nice, non-threatening aura to him."

Fjord laid his head on the table, his sigh heavier.

"Probably for the best if one of the others wants to make a move. I can't say I'm much of a catch...YEOWCH!"

The old self hatred had barely had enough time to bubble to the surface before Beau had landed a stinging smack to the side of Fjord's head.

"Bull. Shit! You have a shit-tonne of good points, Fjord! Anyone would be lucky to have you, no matter what kind of baggage you've got! Hell, even Caduceus isn't perfect! He tries to carry everyone's bullshit and I don't think he takes enough time to look after himself right. He's got his issues just like you, he's not some untouchable god! If nothing else, it's worth a try."

Fjord rubbed the side of his head. Random acts of violence was just a part of their rough and tumble friendship.

"I don't even know if he does romance, though. What if I just make him uncomfortable?"

"OK. That's fair. Could be he's ace. Could be he just has no idea about romance. Maybe keep a close eye on him. See what signals you get. But don't write yourself off as not worthy of love, Fjord. Because, and excuse me for this sappy bullshit, you absolutely are."

Fjord sat up, gulping down the rest of his coffee.

"I'll think on it. Thank's for listening, Beau. Just...don't tell anyone."

"I'm an asshole, not a shithead. I like to think there's a difference. Good luck, buddy."

Fjord gave her a weak smile and left, and Beau sat back with a sigh. She was surrounded by useless, pining idiots...

"Beauregard?"

She glanced up, eyebrow raising at the familiar shock of pink hair poking into her room. Caduceus was cautiously leaning his tall, lanky frame into view, serene face looking somewhat nervous.

"S'up, Deuces? Come on in."

He slipped in quietly and shut the door, fidgeting awkwardly with his staff. It was a strange thing, to see Caduceus so on edge.

"I...was wondering if I could talk with you about something?"

"What's the problem?"

"You seem...knowledgeable in the ways of...romance, from what I've seen. With your...partners? I just wanted to-to talk to someone who might know more than I do. I've been having...thoughts. And feelings. Things I don't know what to do with."

Beau's mind raced, her face carefully blank, as she put together the pieces. The way Caduceus and Fjord sat so close when meditating, the symbol he'd carefully, intricately handmade and the way he smiled, slow and sweet, whenever the half-orc spoke. Her face split in a grin and she leaned back in her chair. Oh, this was hilarious...

"You have come to _exactly_ the right person. Pull up a chair, Deucy. Let's have a chat..."


End file.
